odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Titania
Titania is the human kingdom located in the eastern realm of Erion. It is ruled by the doddering King Edmund. Geography The most notable feature of Titania is the Capital located in the center of the land. The Capital boasts a large castle, surrounded by a bustling city where numerous merchants and sorcerers make a living but sadly due to the severe high tax rate the people of this city live in poverty and misery. This is also the location of the royal family's castle, as well as an underground sewer maze that serves as the Three Wise Men's base of operations throughout the story. The kingdom possesses farming fields and woodlands to the north, along with a river that separates those regions from the Elrit Forest. To the west there are two masses of land containing valleys and a small grove, each region surrounded by the ocean on three sides. To the east and south of the country there are two large mountain ranges, which serve to separate Titanian from Volkenon to the south. Economy Titania is home to abundant gold mines. The national currency are Titanian Gold coins, which are each ten times the worth of a single Ragnan Silver coin. These coins are accepted all over the world, but are not found as often as Ragnan Silver. It's is Also Poorest Human Kingdom on Erion Military The military of Titania consists of axe knights, the largest humans in Erion. Urzur, the Court Sorcerer, has as much military power as the king himself as he can command the solders and lesser mages to do his bidding. After his death, however, King Edmund has regained the military power. History As the king's rule has weakened in recent years, thieves and Goblins have become more of a problem in the Capital. The Pooka have apparently never made much of an appearance in Titania: Prince Cornelius has never seen or heard of them before, his father King Edmund doesn't seem to know what to make of a pooka when he sees one, and one of the nation's Axe Knights asks the Pooka-cursed Cornelius if he isn't a Goblin of some kind. Book 1: Valkyrie Gwendolyn Doesn't Visit Titania in Her Story Book 2: The Pooka Prince Cornelius visits here as the final area of his book. Cornelius came here after hearing that Velvet was held captive by Urzur and, unknown to Cornelius, Urzur reveals the Three Wise Men's plan to bring forth Armageddon. Cornelius fights Belial to save Velvet, mortally wounding the dragon. Belial, free of control, devours Urzur and dies soon after. Book 3: Fairy Land Mercedes came here to search for someone that could lead her to Netherworld and retrieve Brom - mainly, the sorcerer Beldor, one of the Three Wise Men. Titania responded to her request; however when she came here, what greeted her was an Axe Knight, a clear sign that Titania didn't welcome her at the Capital. Mercedes fought her way through and found Beldor in the sewers. She defeated him and forced him to show her the way to Netherworld. Book 4: The Black Sword Oswald visits the titania to find and confront skuldi when he kidnapped princess gwendolyn from the old castle while she sleeping and when oswald finds skuldi the two fight and oswald overwhelmed skuldi in terms of power and skuldi told oswald everything about he know of what they are going to do with gwendolyn using her as a bait to make the kingdom of ragnanival and volkenon lava pits to provoke wars to each other however before skuldi kills oswald after he fools oswald when oswald turns back, oswald quickly hits and kills skuldi for using gwendolyn as a bait when oswald remembers that his adopted father melvin used him as a tool to promote himself as a king of ringford leaving his death in a completely vain and telling him that he has no idea of how it feels to be used. Book 5: Fate Area Overview Enemies and bosses Armageddon 's attack]] During the Armageddon, an undead King Gallon returned to Titania after successfully destroying the kingdom of Ragnanival. He confronted and killed the man who slew him long ago, his own son King Edmund, as the Halja and lesser ghosts slew the population. After successfully killing everyone in his former kingdom, Gallon is confronted by his long-lost grandson Oswald. The two of them do battle as the Capital and very land of Titania crumbles and sinks into the rising sea. Oswald successfully vanquishes the mad king, thus ending his reign of terror. Trivia *Titania is the name of a character from William Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. This is a curious choice, as the character in that play is the queen of the fairies. In Vanillaware's other game, Grim Grimoire, there is a magic rune for Glamour called "Titania." Category:Locations